tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrana
Myrana or Myrna is a Egyptian mummy exhibited in a freaks fair in the episode "Lower Berth". Early Life Myrana was a young sixteen-year-old slave who was buried living for to have refused the advances of the Pharaoh Casrand has never known love or happiness of having children. Many century later, she was stolen by Zachary Cling. He envoys a guy for to extract her necklace. However, he was found dead and castrated. Fearing a curse which returns people incapable to procreate, Zachary made a deal with Mr. Sickles for to exhibited her in a freaks lair and win benefits. Mr. Sickles, noticing her necklace, accept the offer, although suspicious that the doctor makes him a low blow. The doctor affirm that he was only a professional player, winning Myrna during a poker party with a poor archaeologist and because he had enemies, wants to had discreet benefits for to be hidden, declaring also that the necklace was false. The next day, Myrna's first exhibition was a success, giving excellent benefits for Mr. Sickles and Zachary. In parallel, Enoch fall in love for the mummy. Secretly visited by a little girl Elizabeth, he insist that she opens curtains to be able to admire his lady-love. Reprimanded by her mother, the girl, moved by the monster, goes away having given him her own doll. Later, Mr. Sickles, noticing Enoch holding the doll like it was his baby child and admiring Myrna, laughs cruelly at him by saying that he was not normal for to start a family. Mr. Sickles also notices the daily newspaper cover concerning the mummy considered priceless and understands that in fact Zachary stole her. Angry, he confronts the false doctor threatening him with shears, asking if he was interested by the necklace. However, the doctor disadvises him from to extirpate the mummy's necklace, fearing a curse which returns people incapable to procreate. A guy recruited before for to extract the collar was found dead and castrated. Don't believe him, Mr. Sickles kills him accidentally by stabbing him with shears. Frightened to be arrested for murder, Mr. Sickles open expressly Enoch's cage and put down shears there to make him accuse before to extracted Myrna's necklace in front of a angry Enoch. Feral, Enoch kill Ernest by castrating him with shears. Myrna's eye become open. When Ernest present a new exhibition, he was, with the public, highly shocked to discover that Enoch and Myrna was not here and accidentally presented the dead body of Mr. Sickles. One year later, ruined and persuaded that the monsters were kidnapped/stolen, he was contacted by a police inspector who had identified the new location where the monster pair was hidden. Visiting the cave, he notices with disgust that the two monsters were established like a couple, surprising them put to sleep together in a bed and understanding why Mr. Sickles was killed. Leaving them, he does not notice the tears of a monstrous baby, revealed to be the future CryptKeeper. Accorded by this last, Myrna and Enoch were deceased before they find out that he will become a TV star. Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Zombies Category:Show and Circus Performers Category:Lovers